Dreams
by XSTARLESSCITY
Summary: Lately Lily Evans has been having weird dreams, Dreams starring a certain someone. A certain Qudditch playing, Lily loving, Drool worthy someone. What happens when she decides to act on those Dreams?
1. Dreaming of him

**AN: James and Lily do not belong to me...because if they did there would be a LOT less Harry and a LOT more James. :D **

I laid my head on his chest staring at him. His Hazel eyes glistened behind his glasses. He smiled at me, wrapping an arm around my waist.

He pulled my face up so he could kiss me. When our mouths met I smiled, it was like this every time James kissed me, Sparks flew, and time stopped. He ran his hands through my Scarlet hair, pushing our mouths closer.

I reached down and ran my hands across his perfectly toned chest, pausing at his neck to pull of his tie. I then reached for the top button on his shir-

"Lily! Wake up!" A voice screamed at me.

I groaned and threw a pillow over my head trying to escape the noise. My actions resulted in the pillow being thrown across the room.

"Go away Riely!" I groaned and peeked an eye open.

It was my best friend Riely, my _dead_, best friend Riely if she didn't shut up soon.

"God. You call me a lazy arse; you've been sitting her nearly drowning yourself in all your drool. What the hell did you dream about anyway?" Riely replied.

"Just five more minutes, Riely please!" I screamed.

"God Lils, Something about this situation tells me you were dreaming about a certain Qudditch-playing Lily loving, drool worthy boy." She whispered.

"I don't want to talk about it Riely." I said, scowling.

"Yeah well, all I'm saying is that if you don't do something about it soon, he's going to give up. He's not going to wait forever, Lils."

I just grimaced at her. "You want breakfast or not?"


	2. Dreaming of her

I wrapped my arms around Lily Evan's waist. I kissed her nose and watched her blush a mad red. She glanced up at me smiling. I then pressed my lips to hers. She was unresponsive at first but after my tongue grazed her bottom lip she wrapped her arms around my torso kissing me back. I lifted her a bit off the ground, and she wrapped her legs around my waist, not breaking the kiss. I smiled and pulled away, she stuck her lip out in a pout. I kissed it before she could  
say anything. I let my tongue graze its way into her mouth, and her legs tightened against my waist  
When she pulled away we were both gasping for air. She gave me a mischievous smile before going to kiss me aga-

BEEP!! BEEP!! BEEP!! I groaned before pulling my head off my pillow and stretching my arms out.

"Screw Remus and his stupid muggle devices!" I sighed, groggily.

"What about Remus and his stupid muggle devices?" I heard a voice call from the doorway of the boy's dorm.

I turned around and he laughed. "Press the button on the top that says 'snooze' on it" He said laughing. I growled and did as I was told.

"Geez Prongs who shoved a broomstick up your arse?" He said staring at me.

I rubbed my eyes, sighing. "I'm sorry Pads, its just- its just...Her again. The dreams are back." I replied, careful with my choice of words, cautious not to tell him what kinds of dreams they were.  
He walked over and sat on the edge of my bed.

"Look mate, I'm sorry about this but I think the best thing would be to just give up on her" He whispered.

I nodded. And he smiled "Good! Now change and I'll meet you down in the great  
hall for breakfast in 5 minutes" He smiled at me and walked out the door.

I slapped my head into my hand.

Bloody hell…how am I supposed to get over someone I'm in love with?


	3. Thinking of him

I walked across the castle ground thinking about 'him'.

I clutched my books to my chest, slowing my pace as I saw a large oak tree. When I came to the tree I sat down slowly, deep in thought. Riely's words kept replaying in my head over and over, 'The boy's in love with you, Lily'.

I let my face fall into my hands. I don't know how long I sat there, thinking. It might have been an hour, it might have been three. But when those hour(s) were over, I had made my decision.

It was dark and raining by the time I had walked up to the Gryffindor common room. When I walked into the common room, I walked over to the stairs that lead the way to the boy's dorm. I had learned the spell in 2nd year when Sirius was telling a girl how to get to his dorm.

I walked up the winding stairs thinking about what I was going to say to him, 'Hey James, just wanted to let you know I have been in love with you since 1st year!' Yeah that wasn't the most romantic thing in the world. So maybe just, 'James I really need to talk to you', Yeah that sounds okay. I smiled brightly and kept walking.

When I reached the top I just took a deep breath and walked into the door, squeezing my eyes shut and said, "James I really need to-" My breath caught in my throat as I choked on the next couple words. Oh. My. God. My heart stopped, and my blood ran cold as I felt tears well up in my eyes.

James Potter was kissing a girl. That wasn't me.

"James?" I managed to breathe out. He looked up from kissing the girl and his eyes widened in shock. "Lily I-I" He said, stumbling over his words. "James, I have to go, sorry for i-int-turupting!" I managed to whisper as the tears began to fall.

I ran down the stairway and out of the common room. I didn't stop running until I reached my dorm. The tears were falling freely now. I dove under my bed grabbed my notebooks and began ripping out pages and pages of 'James Potter doodles'. Finally when I completed my task I went over to my trunk. I lifted the lid and pulled out a picture, It was James from first year. I looked at it one last time and tore it in two. "I'm done with you, James Potter"


	4. Thinking of her

I sat back in my seat and folded my arms over my chest; I sighed and closed my eyes. "Mr. Potter?" I groaned and opened my eyes, "Yes, Professor?" I said, clearly bored. "Mr. Potter I highly suggest you pay attenti-" She started but was cut off by the sound of the bell. I smirked at her, picked up my books and left.

When I stepped into the very crowded hallway, I groaned and walked very slowly to the Gryffindor Common room. No red hair in sight. I sighed and sank down into an arm chair. I closed my eyes. 'God what happened last night?'

I went to a party with Sirius last night to get my mind off of Lily, and well one drink turned into five and somehow it ended up with me bringing Samantha Dawson into my dorm.

-Flashback-

Samantha sat down on my bed, pulling me with her. She put both hands on the sides of my face and began to kiss me. I closed my eyes and imagined red hair flaring beneath my fingertips, ivory pale skin so beautiful beneath my touch, Soft, delicate, fragile lips urging to be kissed.

I put my hand behind her head and pushed it towards me. She moaned softly, and moved her nimble fingers to my shirt. She giggled lightly. She pushed me down on my bed so I was lying below her. She gave me a very mischievous grin and slid my shirt off.

I heard the door open and was too drunk to care. I only stopped when I heard a soft, "James?". I lifted my head up and saw Lily. My Lily.

Only at that moment did all of my senses come crashing back to me. I was in bed, shirtless with a girl, not the one I loved, but one I had met at a party 30 minutes ago. What the hell was I thinking?! I pushed Samantha off of me and whispered "Lily I-I-". "James, I have to go, sorry for i-int-turupting!" She whispered, as a tear fell down her beautiful face, knowing I had caused that tear made my insides twist into a knot. My stomach muscles tightened, I felt like I was going to vomit. And with that, she ran out of my dorm.

I took one look at Samantha standing there looking at me deviously, and I wanted to vomit again. "Look I'm sorry but, tonight was a HUGE mistake" I whispered to her. She pouted for a moment, gathered her stuff and left.

"Oh god, what have I done?"

-End Flashback-


	5. A distraction

AN: Still don't own em.

'Stupid James Potter' I thought angrily as I walked down to the (nearly) empty, Gryffindor Common room. I sank down into a darkish red couch. I pulled my knees up to my chest and buried my head in my knees. I stifled a tearless sob. I sighed and sniffled, looking up at the ceiling. I knew the tears would not come, I hadn't been able to cry at all since that night I had found James with that girl (2 days ago incase ya'll were wondering. ; )

'God' I though, hugging my knees tighter against my chest. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back on the sofa. "Evans? Is that you?" I heard a male voice call out. "God black, what the bloody hell do you want?" I groaned without opening my eyes. "Geez Lily, are you all right?" He whispered. I was about to tell him if he didn't leave me alone in the next bloody 5 seconds I was going to turn his testicles into violin strings, But when I opened my eyes I saw that he actually looked, worried.

He sat down on the sofa beside me and wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him. Now usually this would have bothered me, but right now I just needed someone.

I shook my head as the tears began to well up in my eyes. "What happened to you Lils?" He said, his eyes staring into mine. I just buried my head into his chest as the tears began to fall freely. He began to stroke my hair softly, hugging me to his chest. I felt myself clinging to him, and slowly all of my thoughts about James were dissapereing.

I lifted myself into his lap and half expected him to shake his head and push me off. Instead he groaned and whispered, "Lily what are you doing?"  
I lifted my head into the crook of his neck and pressed lips softly to his skin.

I heard his breath hitch, as he moaned. I lifted my lips to his jawline and kissed it, this time pressing my tounge to his skin lightly. His hands were traveling from my hair, to brushing his fingertips lightly across my back going lower, and lower.

I pressed my body against his, while my lips trailed down his Jawline. When I reached his lips I stopped, pulled back and looked into his eyes. They stared back at me, greedily. I gave him a mischevious grin and slowly, teasingly leaned in and pushed my nose against his. He groaned, involuentairly and arched his back.

I pressed my lips to his, hungerly. My eyes closed as he pressed my back , straining to draw me closer. I licked his bottom lip deviously.

His hands found their way into my mess of hair, as mine hooked around the back of his neck. I bit his bottom lip, beggin for entry. He obliged all too happily. I let my tounge graze his for a moment. He tasted of cherries, achol, and candy.

As I ran out of breath I pulled back, panting. "Wow" He whispered, against my neck. "Yeah" I gasped, snuggling closer to him. He pressed his cheek on top of my hair and whispered, "So you wanna go to 

Hogsmeade with me tommorow?" I nodded and yawned. "Great! I'll see you tommorow morning then!" He said before quickly giving me a peck on the cheek and going back up to his dorm. I smiled before closing my eyes. Never once thinking about how it would affect James.


	6. Lying about her

**AN: James is not mine and neither is Lily.**

**YET! MUAHAHAH…erm.**

**For now they belong to JKR.**

I heard Sirius come in at about 3 A.M.  
"God Pads, where the hell were you?! You've been gone for a bloody hour!" I whispered, (trying not to wake up Moony). He just flashed me his trade mark grin. I rolled my eyes and sighed, "Who was the lucky girl this time?"

He walked over to his dresser and threw off his shirt, tie and shoes. "Since when have you been interested in my love life, Prongs?" He answered in reply. "Humor me." I said, staring at his reflection in the mirror. "James-" "Since when have you started calling me James?!" I whispered, anxiously, now I knew something was wrong.

"Look mate, it doesn't matter." He said, slipping onto his bed. "Pads, if it's Samantha its fine, we're throu-" "Look its not Samantha, okay? It doesn't matter who it is, Its really not important." He cut me off, and threw the bed cover over his head.

I sat there for a moment, thinking. "Sirius?" I finally whispered. "What?" He replied. "We're still on for Hogsmeade tommorow, right?" I asked. We both sat in silence for a moment before he replied, "Sure Prongs". I smiled and layed down on my bed. A few seconds later he asked, "Mate?", "Yeah?"

"Don't ever call me Sirius"


	7. This is what I wanted right?

**AN: James is not mine and neither is Lily.**

**YET! MUAHAHAH…erm.**

**For now they belong to JKR.**

When I got up the next morning I sat up and last night's events hit me. Hard. I sighed, got dressed, and groggily walked down the stairs leading into the Gryffindor common room.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs my stomach twisted, there he was.  
He looked absolutely, stunning, He had his (perfectly toned) tan arms crossed over his (Equally toned) chest. His beautiful hazel eyes were staring off into the distance as if he were deep in thought. As he stood there a piece of his Dark Chesnut hair fell into his eyes. He (very quickly) ran a hand through it, pulling the hair out of his face.

I felt a shiver of pleasure run up my spine. It took every ounce of strength I had not to run over to him, rip off his shirt and run my hands all over those Quidditch muscles of his. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and walked over to Sirius.

When Sirius saw me his eyes danced up and down my body, sugguestively. I faked a giggle and said Hello to Remus and Peter (Ignoring James). I then wrapped my arms around Sirius' waist loosely. I felt his breatj quicken against my neck. I pulled myself up so our nose's were touching. I slowly closed my eyes, and brushed my lips against his. When I pulled back I saw the hunger growing in his eyes.

I put my hands on his chest, while leaning in for another kiss. He pushed against my mouth, greedily. His tounge grazing my bottom lip several times. I pushed back, gave him a quick wink and grabbed his hand. I then turned to James to find him looking at me in pain, disbelief, and utter disgust.

It looked as if I had slapped him. Hard. It made my hear swell. I shook my head.  
This is what I wanted right?

Then why does it feel so utterly...wrong?


	8. Feeling Betrayed

**AN: Still don't own em. **

I looked at the ground. The floor was spinning, wildly. I put my hands on my knees and shut my eyes, wishing this would all just go away. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes.

I looked at Sirius my eyes burning with anger. He stared back at me anxiously. " How could you," I whispered, furiously. I tried to stop myself before I could continue, but the hatred in the pit of my stomach kept growing. I clenched my teeth together, and took a deep breath.

I laughed, "And to think, I trusted you. I TRUSTED YOU SIRIUS! And now I know you're just a little, slutty, back stabbing, self absorbed, play boy." He looked like a deer caught in the headlights, his eyes wide, his mouth hanging open.

"You knew I liked her" I whispered, visciously. "Or was that why you hooked me up with Hawkson? So you could have her?" I sneered. "James wait..." He whispered, looking horror struck. "No! Sirius I'm tired of fucking waiting! I've waited for 7 years! I make ONE mistake, THAT WAS YOUR FUCKING FAULT, and you get the girl. Do you know how absolutely PATHETIC that is?"

Sirius looked at me and nodded. I gave him a smile. "I wish you both a great fucking relationship!" I yelled before, running up to my dorm, and barely making it to the toliet before barfing my guts out.


	9. No one but you

**AN: Still don't own em. **

3 weeks later…  
I sighed as I walked up the winding staircase. When I reached the top I stuck my head in and called out "Sirius?" No response. I groaned and walked into the overly crowded dorm room. "Sirius…?" I called out, looking around. Still nothing. Damn mutt…" I murmured to myself. I sighed, frustrated and sat down on his bed, deciding to wait for him.

After about 5 minutes of waiting…

The door to the boy's dorm slowly creaked open. "There you are! You want to know how long I've been looking for yo- " I cut myself off when I saw that James was standing in the door way.

"You're not Sirius…" I trailed off.

"No, I'm not," He said, his face pained. "And actually, I was just here to grab something and head back out, so if you'll excuse me." He said, before slowly walking out the door again.

"James…WAIT!" I yelled, before he could close the door. 'This could be my only chance' I thought to myself as he turned around.

"Yes Lily?" He replied, formally.

"James…" I whispered as I slowly walked over to him. His eyes met mine, and my heart sped up.

"I don't want Sirius," I whispered as his eyes widened.

"I don't want Remus," I said as I inched closer to him.

"I don't want any boy in this school," I was so close I could feel his breath on my face.

"I don't want any boy in the world," I pressed our foreheads together, as his breath hitched.

"I don't want anybody, James Potter, except for _you…" And I slowly, carefully pressed our lips together._


	10. In the corridor in her POV

**AN: Alright… so here is the big scene that made me sad D:**

**Snape is so mean to Lily! Good thing James is there to comfort her. **

**Sadly I STILL do not own them. However I'm working on it XD**

Lily's POV

That evening

"Okay James, I think I hear a third year over the-" I was cut off by James pressing his lips firmly against mine.

I moaned lightly as he stroked my back.

"J-James," I managed to gasp "We- we can't do this right now…we have to patrol…"

His lips brushed gently against my ear as he whispered, "Lily, I've been waiting 7 years to do this, I don't give a damn about patrolling right now."

"But James…what if someone sees us?" I whispered, trying to focus on something other than the fact that his hand was slowly creeping up my shirt.

He pushed me gently against a wall and I soon lost the ability to think straight.

His lips gently prodded against mine, his tongue tracing my bottom lip in circular motions. I gasped as his tongue entered my mouth. He just grinned and freed one of his hands to cup the back of my head and push me closer. My eyes began to slowly close as my hands rose to tangle in his hair.

His other hand began to inch closer to my bra hook, tracing circles with his fingers while they climbed higher. I moaned and hitched my leg around his waist, making my skirt rise a few inches.

He pulled away, gasping for breath.  
"Lily…" he moaned, as my finger traced the waist band of his pants.

"Yes, Potter?" I replied, teasingly while sucking gently on his neck.

"Good God, Evans if you don't do something soon…" He whispered, his hands already un-hooking my bra.

"Aw, James be a good boy now…" I whispered, teasing him again, as he eyed me hungrily.

He pushed me gently onto the floor, hovering above me "I'm tired of being a good boy Lily, can't I be a bad boy for just a little while?"

He didn't let me answer before pressing his lips against mine, roughly. I wrapped my hands around his torso, pulling him closer.

He then sucked on my bottom lip, seductively.

I let out a loud moan and gasped "Oh god, James…"

"Lily?!" I heard someone yell, obviously alarmed.

I yanked my head up and saw Severus standing there, his wand drawn, his eyes held a mixture of sadness and hatred.

"Sev? What are you doing here?" I whispered, my cheeks blazing red.

He walked over to James and shoved him against the wall, holding his wand up to his chest. "I told you! I knew that he would try something one day! And I was right, I WAS RIGHT! And now Potter, you are going to get what you deserve."

"SEV STOP! James didn't…do anything wrong!" I yelled before he could utter another word.

He turned around to face me and his eyes widened. "What?" He hissed

"James…didn't do anything that I didn't want him to do" I whispered, my cheeks turning a strawberry red.

"But-but! That means you two were-?!" He whispered, frantically.

I nodded, looking down at my feet.

His mouth formed an 'O' and his eyes narrowed. "You-you l-like P-Potter?!"

"Yes Sev, I do…" I whispered

"Lucius was right! You- you're just a filthy little mud blood whore!" He yelled before, running away.

My eyes widened as tears began to run down my cheeks. James ran over to me and wrapped his arms around me, burring my face into his shirt, as I began to sob.


	11. In the corridor in his POV

**AN: YES I AM AWARE THAT THIS IS THE SAME AS CHAPTER 10.  
Except this time, its in James' Point of view.**

Yay for the quick update!

**Sadly I STILL do not own them. However I'm working on it XD**

James' Point of view  
She looked so enticing, so beautiful. I mentally groaned as she said something. I couldn't control it any longer and I pressed my lips against hers.

She moaned as I let my fingers roam her back.

"J-James we can't" She gasped, "We- we can't do this right now…we have to patrol…"

I laughed half heartedly as I brought my lips up to her ear, "Lily, I've been waiting 7 years to do this, I don't give a damn about patrolling right now."

"But James…what if someone sees us?" She whispered.

I ignored her and my fingers slowly creeped up her shirt.  
I felt her stop restraining as I pushed her gently against the wall.  
I gently kissed her this time, letting my tongue teasingly stroke her bottom lip.

My tongue soon entered her mouth, which caused her to gasp. I just mentally chuckled and freed one of my hands from under her shirt, to cup her head in my hands. Soon I felt her began to slowly kiss back, gently at first, getting my passionate as time progressed.

My hand --acting upon its own accord— rose higher underneath her shirt, searching for her bra hook, while tracing circles on her back, which made her gasp and throw her leg loosely around my waist.

I pulled away, groaning mentally, I was totally convinced that she was TRYING to kill me.

Her fingers began to hook under the waistband of my pants, teasing me. "Lily…" I moaned.

"Yes potter?" She whispered, while sucking on my neck.

"God god Evans, if you don't do something soon…" I groaned, while my fingers un hooked her bra.  
"Aw James be a good boy now…" She whispered, smirking seductively.

I pushed her gently to the ground, so I was hovering over her. "I'm tired of being a good boy Lily."

I kissed her, roughly sucking and nibbling on her bottom lip.

"Oh god James…" I heard her whisper.

"LILY?!"

Oh good god, what now?

I looked up to see Snivellus, standing there, wand drawn and a killer look in his eyes.

Aw shit.

He walked towards me and shoved his wand into my chest  
"I told you! I knew that he would try something one day! And I was right, I WAS RIGHT! And now Potter, you are going to get what you deserve!" He whispered, furiously.

"SEV STOP!! James didn't do anything wrong!" I heard lily cry out.

He turned away from me, his wand never leaving my chest. "What?" He hissed.

"James…didn't do anything that I didn't want him to do" she whispered, her cheeks turning a strawberry red.

"But-but! That means you two were-?!" He replied, frantically.

She nodded, looking down.

I saw his eyes narrow "You-you f-fancy P-Potter?!"

"Yes Sev, I do…" She whispered, before looking at me

"Lucius was right! You- you're just a filthy little mud blood whore!" He yelled before, running away.

I glared at him, How dare he call her a whore?! How dare he call her a mudblood whore?!

I looked over at Lily, who's eyes were wide and she had tears running down her beautiful face.

I ran over and wrapped my arms around her, trying to comfort her.  
Next time I saw Snivellus I was going to murder him.


	12. I thought we had agreed not to do this

**AN: ****OMG GUYS!  
I UPDATED. HELL IS FREEZING OVER. DX  
Nah...Just kidding.**

**Aren't you all insanely happy with me? : D  
Sorry it TOOK FLIPPING FOREVER TO UPDATE. ' I just had a major case of writers block for this story. .  
I know you all forgive me.**

And I will TRY to update more often.

**Okay, Onward to chapter 12! **

"No Potter!" I yelled furiously as a 4th year passed by James and I in the hallway.

"Don't deny it Evans! You totally want me!" He replied as the 4th year turned a corner and walked out of view.

As soon as James was sure the 4th year was gone, he pulled me into the nearest classroom, locking the door behind him.

He then walked behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I thought we agreed we wouldn't do this," She whispered, as she nuzzled his face into the crook of my neck.

"Do what?" He whispered, trailing his nose down my neck.

I held back a moan and replied.

"James, we agreed that we wouldn't do this until I had talked to Sirius."

He ignored me and his fingers played on the hem of my shirt, slipping his fingers under it every now and then.

"You aren't going to stop, are you?" I asked, my voice shaking a bit.

He waited a few minutes before murmuring a quick response.

"Lily Dear, I think the question is," He said, his fingers tracing designs on my stomach causing me to shiver. "Do you want me to stop?"

I paused for a minute, thinking.

_Did_ I really want him to stop?

What was I supposed to tell him when all I've been thinking about for the past week was how good it would feel to have his lips on mine again?

I leaned into his touch (Closing my eyes), my head leaning against his shoulder—giving up. What was the point of denying it?

"No, I don't want you to stop, you know that." I murmured.

He nodded, his arms tightened around my waist—burying his face into my shoulder blade.

"I'm sorry Lils I just- every time I see him with you, I can't help wishing I was the one holding your hand between classes. Not him." He whispered, against my skin.

I placed a finger over his mouth, quieting him.

"You will be," I said, giving him a small smile. "I just have to talk to Sirius first, Alright?"

He nodded returning the smile.

"I love you." He said, quietly brushing his lips over mine—before quickly pulling away.

Something inside me sparked, when James' lips touched mine.

It might have been just remembering the way he tasted, but something inside me craved it.

My whole body buzzed with emotion and my mind was suddenly clouded with lust.

I leaned forward, as if in a daze and pushed my lips against his more firmly then he had.

James let out a throaty groan and pulled away almost immediately.

"I thought we agreed we weren't going to do this," He whispered, copying my exact words and playing them back to me.

I let my lips graze the top of his ear before whispering,

"We can make an exception this one time, then."

He shivered and moaned as I began to nip at his ear, trailing my lips down his Jaw and back up to his mouth.

My finger threaded into James' hair while he kissed me back, cautiously at first, cupping my head gently in his hand holding me to him.

A small moan rolled off my lips as James' free hand pressed against the small of my back, causing my whole body to buzz to life.

15 Long minutes later

I pulled away from James' lips, completely breathless and leaned my forehead against his, closing my eyes.

"Shit," James mumbled, sighing deeply. "We did it again, didn't we?"

My eyes didn't open as I replied.

"But 'it' do you mean having sex when my boyfriend/your bestfriend could walk in at any moment, or cheating on your best friend all together? Because either one of those 'could' and probably 'are' considered bad."

James chuckled sending vibrations coursing through my body, causing my eyes to flutter open.

"The second one. The first one, I don't mind nearly as much." He said, giving me a small smile.

I couldn't help but smile back before sighing.

"Well as much as I'd love to stay here with you," I said, running my hands down his bare chest. "I really do have to go."

He sighed and nodded in agreement, pulling his shirt back on.

. . .

As I was about to pull the door open, I heard James chuckle quietly.

I turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"What's so funny?"

He continued laughing while replying.

"You might want to fix that." He said, pointing to my neck.

My eyes widened.

"You didn't."

He shrugged, eyes dancing with amusement.

My hand immdietly reached up to my neck.

My fingers brushed against something, and sure enough there it was.

I glared at him.

"I cannot believe you gave me a fucking hickey."

**AN: I wanted to thank you all for sticking with me through out the story, especially a select few that have helped me through the story. You know who you all are. :D **


End file.
